


The time I almost died

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Musings of a survivor…………...





	The time I almost died

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello again, I'm back with another one. In this one I was supposed to write one paragraph based on this line "I was stranded out in the ocean" I ended up writing a full story............ I'm kidding I actually wrote twelve sentences. Which is how much the teacher wanted. 
> 
> Please, if there are any mistakes in my work it would be nice if you helped me out. I thrive on you input alright that's all I have to say so......
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The time I almost died, was the most heart stopping experience I’d ever had. I remember it as if were yesterday. That day started off with me, waking up and feeling this tightening up in my gut, like if something was going to go wrong sometime during the day. I had a flight for 12pm to go visit my cousin in Australia. I got out of bed and set to going about getting my stuff for my cab ride over, this whole time I have this draining feeling that I need to go to the bathroom. I chalked it up to just being nervous to go in the air with nothing between us and hard earth, but thousands of miles of air. 

We fast forward six hours into a twelve hour flight and I head off to the bathroom. I’m in there and about five minutes in the place starts to convulse. I’m thinking it’s just some pretty bad turbulence, but it doesn’t stop for two minutes. And then the electricity cuts off, it’s dead silence and wind, I just spring up and huddle in a corner and start praying for the safest descent with tears running down my eyes. Then the shaking starts all over again even more prominent the engine isnt giving any resistance. It felt like we were falling for hours, but actually 20 minutes, at that time we were hitting water. There was this big, deafening splash, water started filling up the compartment I was in quickly. I was able to open the door before the door was sealed off. 

The other side of the door there was an enormous piece missing from the side of the plane which was quickly filling up with water. Some seats were missing, the ventilation masks hanging down from the ceiling, some floating on the already five-inch deep pool. I followed the few stragglers who were still inside. Getting outside I finally see that part of the plane has completely separated from the rest of the plane, our part was the tail. 

We were stranded far out in the ocean. Frightened and worried, about what would happen to us in the freezing, seemingly bottomless water of a grave. At some point I blamed this accident on my flight choice, that I should have “went with my gut” and canceled my trip. My thoughts were filled with What will happen to me now? and Will I survive this? Which made me fall into a kind of despair. Something brushes against the underside of my thy….. Or was my head playing tricks with me. At this time the sun was beginning to set and it most likely be an hour or two before it would be completely under the horizon. I remember thinking that it look like a cookie being dipped in a glass of milk.

Surrounded by the shattered remains of metal bird, broken bodies of fellow passengers float aimlessly, some clinging to submerged materials. I myself clinging to a wooden serving cart. My hands were so swollen and wrinkled that the skin looked like it wouldn’t take much to peel it and expose the muscle underneath. Finally, after the sun had buried itself in the water, we were being rescued. At first I thought it was a mirage, that my mind was playing tricks on me all over again. Then the other survivors began shouting at something in the distance, the slight buzzing that I have been ignoring had been the coast guard. A medium sized yacht along with several rescue boats with their searchlight growing closer every minute. 

In the end out of a flight of 200, passengers and attendants included, only fifty-seven people were retrieved with minor injuries, the rest were either dead or missing. I thank god that for me being one of the saved, the pilots weren’t so lucky. I read a progress report in the newspaper a couple of days later, that the cause of the crash was a malfunctioning gear in the engine and that the nose of the plane was completely obliterated and thirteen more passengers were found drifting an hour away from the tail half dead from the ice and in critical care. Looking back to that day, I wouldn’t change anything I did, because it saved my life.


End file.
